His Astrid
by LexieFanatic
Summary: Astrid gets a surprise gift from her deceased husband. Modern AU. Hiccstrid. Oneshot.


_**Just an old oneshot I wrote a long time ago. ;)**_

* * *

Astrid was led into a car by her friends Heather and Ruff, completely clueless to where she was being taken.

"I already told you guys to not do this. You know I hate surprises. I would rather stay at home with my son," Astrid sighed. She had come home from work only to be forcibly blindfolded by her girlfriends.

"Don't worry about little Henry, he is being looked after by his uncles."

Astrid snorted. "It this supposed to reassure me or something? Because I can tell you straight away, I'm definitely not reassured. Not in the slightest."

"Shush, Astrid. He is safe, I promise," Heather said with a chuckle. "Now please just trust us, okay?"

After a brief moment of hesitation, Astrid nodded.

"Fine."

The drive to their destination was nearly ten minutes long and Astrid couldn't help but feel anxious over what was to come. She had been avoiding all kinds of social events ever since that fatal accident. Being in big, crowded spaces made her very overwhelmed and anxious. She would rather stay indoors with her toddler and watch the fireworks from her bedroom window.

"We are here," she heard Heather declare and unknot her blindfolds after they stepped out of the car and made their way indoors.

Astrid opened her eyes to be surrounded by darkness. She frowned and turned on her heel to address her friends but they were suddenly nowhere to be found.

"Hello?" she called out, wandering through the empty black room, feeling utterly lost. She received no response.

Her patience started to run thin as she was continuously met by utter silence. She curled her fists.

"This better not be a prank or a surprise party," she called out deeply annoyed. Still no answer.

"I'm really not in the mood for this. Ugh, why did I even listen to you guys? It's not like you understand.. no one does," she sighed. "Well, _someone_ did but.. h-he is gone."

Then came the tears as they always did whenever she remembered him. "I lost him," she whispered to herself, dropping down to her knees in hopelessness.

Another moment of silence passed until she heard a familiar voice that sent chills down her spine.

 _"Happy New Year, Milady,"_ she heard again and her heart nearly stopped.

She abruptly turned her head around to find a wide screen lit up on the wall.

It was _him._

Her Henry. Her _Hiccup._

 _"If I know you well, which we both know I definitely do, you are probably crying right now. And I'm going to ask you to stop, okay?,"_ Hiccup continued with a grin. _"No offense, but it really doesn't suit you."_

She could see a hint of that half-crooked smile she used to adore so much. _Still adored._ So deeply ingrained in her memories.

Astrid wiped her face and stood up to face the screen fully now.

 _"I remember when we first met and how intimidated_ _I felt_ _by you,"_ he mused. _"You were this relentless, stubborn woman. So unattainable and withdrawn from everyone. I was almost scared to approach you,"_ he chuckled. _"But I'm glad I did."_

 _"Because loving you was truly a privilege, Milady. And being loved by you.. was a blessing, a wonder."_

Astrid stepped closer, placing her hand against the screen, staring up at him tearfully as he spoke to her.

 _"A year will have passed by the time you see this,"_ he sighed. _"But I needed to do this, for both you and me. I needed to assure myself that you will not shut out the world again and that you will continue to be the Astrid I have come to adore and love so much. My Astrid; who will always stand for what she believes in, who will punch life right back in its face and never know when to give up."_

He ran a hand across his face, closing his eyes for a moment. _"Remember that trip to Europe we had planned that never came true?"_

For years before Hiccup had been hospitalized, they had talked about leaving for Northern-Europe together. It had always been a dream to travel abroad but they had been short on money for some time and after they found out about Hiccup's severe condition, it had been all but forgotten.

 _"I wanted it to be a surprise but time was not really on my side here,"_ he confessed with a humourless chuckle. _"Astrid.. I still want you to go on that trip with Ruff and Heather. Everything has already been paid for. The hotels. The tickets. Please do this for us."_

 _"I need you to live Astrid. Not just for your own sake but.. f-for our unborn child."_

Astrid felt her eyes well up with tears and could see that his eyes were just as glassy.

* * *

 _"Ma'am, you need to take it easy! Lay down and hand us the baby."_

 _Astrid had felt completely drained and exhausted but all the pain dimmed away upon seeing the first glimpse of her son. "Please, I need to take him to my husband!" she begged the nurse. "He is dying! We don't have much time! Please let him see his son once," she pleaded desperately._

 _The nurse opened her mouth to decline her request again but then her expression suddenly changed and she ended up nodding this time around. "I'll get you a wheelchair."_

 _Astrid could feel her heart racing as she was taken to the fifth floor in haste. Her newborn was cradled peacefully against her chest._ _She just hoped they would make it in time._

 _The sight of her beloved looking completely lifeless made her insides clench painfully._

 _She rushed over to him, the nurse being kind enough to assist her. She sat down by his bedside and touched his face lovingly. "Hiccup, babe.. please open your eyes," she sniffled. "You need to meet your son." Her attempts to get him conscious were unsuccessful. Not knowing what else to do she placed the infant over her husband's unmoving chest and grabbed his hand to hold with a sob._

 _After a hopeless moment, Hiccup finally squinted his green orbs open slightly and looked down on himself._

 _A smile touched his face._

 _"He is beautiful," he mumbled drowsily._

 _"He has your eyes," Astrid's voice cracked, memorizing the view before her._

 _Her beautiful boys. Together at last._

 _Hiccup closed his eyes again, circling an arm around the baby. "He does?" he asked after a while._

 _"Yes." Astrid kissed his knuckles, letting a tear escape._

* * *

Astrid Haddock found herself on a plane to Oslo with an almost two year old Henry seated next to her, currently goofing with his toy. On her other end sat Heather and Ruff. The former staring out the window and the latter reading a magazine.

Life without her soulmate was not going to be easy.

There was a time she couldn't even imagine it.

But looking into their son's eyes every day she slowly began to realize, Hiccup had never left her. He was still very much present in Henry, who was almost a carbon copy of his father, and most of all in her heart and soul. Astrid wouldn't be who she was today if it weren't for Hiccup.

It took her some time but she eventually made up her mind.

She was going to keep her promise and continue to be _his_ Astrid.


End file.
